


Pet

by ShameInYou



Category: Blind Melon
Genre: F/M, Het, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes mistress..." Shannon whimpered, looking up at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of an old story I wrote a few months ago.

Shannon and Scarlet sat huddled up together in the corner of a booth at the Cathouse club in LA. In front of them sat the prettiest pink drinks. Shannon smiled as Scarlet straddled his lap. He had his hands on her hips. 

His friends were somewhere in the noisy club, down below on the floor, most likely watching whatever band was performing on the stage at the time. The club was a dark mix of noise, smoke, booze and music.

Shannon would much rather be here with his lovely vixen girlfriend, Scarlet. She was smoking hot. She had long, straight and red hair, perfectly arched black eyebrows, ivory skin, cherry plump lips and a bodacious body. She was fucking perfect and she had taken a liking to him.

Scarlet started grinding Shannon's hips, right there in the club. No one was paying attention to them. Everyone was in their own little drug dazed worlds. Shannon couldn't take his eyes away from her blue beauties. He held onto her curvy hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his as she teased him slowly and sensually.

"Scarlet...what are you doing?" Shannon spoke in her ear, chuckling slightly.

"I'm horny...why don't you touch me..." Scarlet whispered back.

Shannon's face turned as red as her lipstick. 

"Right here...right now?" Shannon asked into her ear.

Scarlet bit her lip and nodded, looking at Shannon seductively. Shannon's breath caught in his throat as he looked down and she stopped her grinds to lift her skirt up so Shannon could see her lacy red panties. Shannon had goose bumps as he got a glimpse of her. He bit his lip, looking up at her again and she smiled warmly at him. He reached down with one hand, running a finger up the fabric, and rubbing in the place where her clit was underneath.

Scarlet leaned forward, pressing her cherry lips against Shannon's as Shannon started to massage her most intimate part, right there in the middle of the club.

Scarlet breathed deep as she kept her arms wrapped around Shannon's neck, resting her head on her shoulder as she started to move against Shannon's fingers.

Shannon could feel the fabric become moist as they continued. Scarlet sighed into Shannon's ear, suddenly sucking his lobe into her mouth. Shannon shrugged his shoulder slightly and smirked as he rubbed her with his fingers.

"Put your fingers inside...please sweetheart..." Scarlet breathed in Shannon's ear.

Shannon bit his lip as he felt around, staring down at the table at his pink drink as his fingers found their way down the thin fabric. He could feel the warmness that was trapped inside; feel the moisture as his finger was swallowed by a pair of southern lips.

Scarlet moaned into Shannon's ear, grinding her hips against Shannon's finger as he rubbed her clit with a gentle, fast paced, circular motion.

"Fuck baby...I'm so wet for you..." Scarlet whispered loudly into Shannon's ear.

Shannon's eyes fell closed. He had a tingling feeling in his stomach...in his groin. He was turned on by her. Scarlet finally lifted her head up, pressing her lips to Shannon's again, kissing him with a heated passion. Her tongue snaked into his mouth as he fondled her. They made out as Scarlet was grinding her panty covered pussy against Shannon's finger that had made its way behind the fabric.

Scarlet pulled away, quickly leaning over to Shannon's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth again, tugging on it, before moving her supple lips to Shannon's ear, brushing them against it.

"Keep going baby...I'm going to wet my panties for you...keep going..." She whispered.

"Fuck..." Shannon mumbled, his breathes shallow.

Scarlet connected their lips together once again, tongues rolling around in a heated, wet passion. Shannon was burning up and he could feel the heat radiating off of his hot lady friend. 

Scarlet had started moaning against Shannon's mouth as he fervently moved his finger against her very moist clit. 

Scarlet jumped, reaching down between them with one hand to grab Shannon's wrist tightly, grinding herself against Shannon's hand as she came to an orgasm, exploding with warmth and throbbing, moving against Shannon's hand, shaking, their tongues still battling.

Scarlet pulled away after it was over, breathing hard, eyes half lidded as she watched Shannon. Shannon shoved his hand further and she arched her back slightly. Shannon's hand was nearly engulfed by her labia as he moved his fingers further down, to catch some of her wetness. He pulled his fingers out of her panties, and before he could put them in his mouth to taste her, she had grabbed his wrist with both hands, bringing his fingers to her cherry mouth, looking up at him as she stuck his fingers nearly all the way down her throat, slowly dragging her lips down his fingers as she pulled off, licking her own wetness off of his fingers.

She leaned in and spoke in his ear.

"MMM that is so good...you always make me so wet...you dirty little boy. You love touching me in public don't you?" 

Shannon couldn't breathe. He nodded eagerly. He spoke into her ear.

"Scarlet...I'm fucking horny now..." Shannon said desperately into her ear.

Scarlet had wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck again, smiling warmly and looking down at him as she grinded her moist crotch against a raging bulge that begged to be let out of his jeans.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked in Shannon's ear as she grinded against him.

Shannon's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her teasing him.

"Suck my dick..." Shannon breathed into her ear.

"Suck your dick...you want me to suck your dick?" Scarlet smirked.

"Yes...please babe...please...I need to cum so bad...you’re too fucking hot..." Shannon moaned.

Scarlet smirked, looking around and then she started to move. Shannon shifted, his hands thrown back against the booth as Scarlet sank to the floor, under the table, on her knees. Shannon looked around, brows furrowed, then looked down as Scarlet was undoing his belt, zipping his jeans down. He looked around, licking his lips, running his hands through his long hair that framed his shoulders, before throwing his hands back near his head again, looking down at Scarlet with furrowed brows.

He moaned, arching his back when he felt Scarlet's warm, soft mouth wrap around his tip.

"Fuck..." Shannon moaned, looking around and then down, bringing his hands down.

One hand rested flat on the seat, and the other was tangled in Scarlet's hair as she took his cock into her expert mouth, swallowing around his length as she bobbed her head up and down.

Shannon threw his head back, brows furrowed, mouth forming an "o" as he enjoyed the things she was doing to his cock with her talented mouth.

She gave the best fucking blow jobs out of all the chicks he had been with. Shannon pushed down on her head as she swirled her tongue around his tip, sucking on it before moving down his shaft again with her mouth, her cherry red painted lips brushing against the thick skin of his shaft as she moved.

Shannon jumped, shaking.

"I'm fucking close...fuck I'm so close..." Shannon said to himself.

She couldn't hear him over the noise of the club, but she could feel him.

She laughed around his cock as she worked him with her pretty mouth. Shannon could feel the vibrations and he tangled his other hand in her red hair. He started thrusting his hips slightly, feeling the buildup.

He arched his back as he finally came into her mouth, seeing stars, his eyes closing tight, his hearing going out for a split second as it was just he and Scarlet, during his explosion of hot pleasure. He fell back against the booth lazily once it was over, chest rising and falling.

His hands had moved from her hair to his sides as she came up, mouth closed. She straddled him again, grabbing his face with both hands, pressing her mouth to his.

Shannon's eyes were closed as their lips met and their mouths opened against one another's. His eyes opened, widened, as he felt a hot, salty tasting liquid being shot into his mouth by Scarlet.

He swallowed it, nearly devouring her mouth as his eyes fell closed again as their tongues touched once again in a messy kiss. His softening member was rubbing against her panties under her skirt as they made out fervently in their booth.

Scarlet pulled off, breathing hard, running a hand through her messy red hair, throwing it to one side as Shannon reached down, putting his dick up and fixing his pants and belt.

He looked over at Scarlet, a sly smirk on his face. She leaned over and spoke in his ear, her elbow rested on the booth, her hand tangled in her red hair.

"Did you like the way you tasted? I did." Scarlet smiled into his ear.

Shannon leaned over into her ear. "It's different...that's for sure..."

Scarlet giggled, rubbing her nose against Shannon's, reaching over and picking her pink drink up, sipping on it as she looked at him lovingly.

Shannon smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her as she moved her drink away and sat it back on the table.

"I'm gonna go freshen up a bit...I'll be back Shannon..." Scarlet smirked, kissing Shannon again.

"Ok." Shannon smiled. 

She slid over him to get out of the booth, grinding her ass on his groin for a second as she slid over him to get out of the booth. Shannon laid his head back in the booth, sighing and smiling as he watched her walk off in her 6 inch heels. She was the hottest woman in here, and she was with him tonight.

Shannon sat there, wiping the sweat from his forehead and sipping his drink, waiting for her to return when suddenly one of his friends and band mates, Rogers, slid into the booth on the other side.

"What's up man!?" Rogers yelled over all the noise.

Shannon shrugged, sipping his pink drink. Rogers looked at the other pink drink that sat in the corner of the booth.

"Dude!? Are you here with someone?" Rogers yelled.

Shannon nodded, setting his glass down.

"Dude is it a chick?" Rogers smirked.

Shannon smiled warmly and nodded.

Rogers sat there, looking at his friend, processing things. He leaned over again.

"Wait...are you here with that red-headed tatted chick again?" Rogers yelled.

"Yeah!" Shannon yelled over the music.

Rogers smirked, crossing his arms and sitting back in the booth, shaking his head as he watched Shannon.

"What!?" Shannon asked.

Rogers leaned forward again.

"Man you are fucking head over heels for that fucking slut! Dude she's playing you man. She fucks everybody! I think you should leave her alone man...she's a fucking whore!" Rogers yelled.

Shannon sat there, frowning slightly, blinking and looking at his friend. He hesitated before he talked.

"She's not a fucking whore! She loves me! You don't fucking know man!" Shannon frowned.

"Yeah I do know...I know she's fucking playing you man!" Rogers smirked.

"No she's not! Shut the fuck up dude! Don't fucking talk about her like that...she's not a whore! So she likes to fuck alot...doesn't mean she's a whore!" Shannon yelled.

"I know she likes to fuck alot...because she fucked Chris while you were at that photo shoot last week!" Rogers exclaimed.

Shannon's eyes widened. He stood up, a rage building in him. He grabbed his drink and threw it in Roger's face, screaming at him, before storming off.

"Fuck you! You god damn prick! You don't fucking know anything! Shut the fuck up! Fuck you!" Shannon exclaimed. 

He stormed off, tears forming in his eyes as the revelation that his friend had just told him. He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he walked around aimlessly, towards the bathrooms, trying to find her.

Rogers was a fucking asshole...he should have fucking punched him. If Chris really fucked Scarlet...Shannon ought to go to his apartment and tell his girlfriend and cut his dick off!

Shannon wiped his eyes, suddenly seeing her walking. He pushed through the crowd, catching up with her, grabbing her arm.

She frowned, startled and looked over at Shannon, smiling a bit and then furrowing her brows slightly, tilting her head. Her lips moved but Shannon couldn't hear her, it was too loud in there.

He nearly dragged her out of the club, tears pouring down his face. He was going crazy now. He was so in love with her and he couldn't believe his friend was talking about her in this way.

"Shannon...what the fuck is wrong?" Scarlet asked, once they were outside on the LA street.

Shannon pushed her against the brick wall of the club, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Do you love me?" Shannon asked, sniffling.

"Of course I do...we just fucked around in a club in front of everyone...of course I love you..." She smiled.

Shannon smiled, brows furrowed slightly. He stood close to her, looking into her eyes, lip trembling as tears fell. He grabbed the squash blossom necklace that she had given him the morning after their first encounter together.

She reached up, wiping his tears away, running her hands through his long hair, cupping his cheeks.

"Shannon babe...what the fuck is wrong? Tell me..." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Rogers..." Shannon sniffled.

"What about him?" Scarlet asked.

"He said you were a whore..." Shannon cried. "He said you fucked Chris...did you fuck Chris!?" 

Scarlet hesitated, processing all of what Shannon said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Well…yes I fucked him...so what? Rogers is a fucking man whore. Fuck him!" Scarlet frowned.

Shannon nearly ripped away from Scarlet, putting his hands to his forehead.

"You fucked my best friend!? Why Scarlet! Why!? I thought you loved me!" Shannon cried.

He was freaking out. Scarlet frowned, scrunching her nose up.

"Shannon...Shannon babe...calm the fuck down. You don't understand...Chris's girlfriend was being a bitch to him that day...so I made him feel better...darling, I swear, my heart is with you." Scarlet said, grabbing Shannon's wrist.

Shannon wouldn't look at her as his chest heaved as he sobbed. 

"You love me but you fucked my best friend...fuck!" Shannon cried.

"Shannon...love and pleasure are two different things babe...I love you. You have my heart. I swear. Do not sit there and act shocked...I warned you from the beginning that I'm a dirty slut..." Scarlet said sympathetically.

"You're not a fucking slut! You're fucking beautiful! You're fucking graceful! You're not a fucking slut!" Shannon nearly screamed, turning around, grabbing her.

She jerked her head back slightly, eyes widening at Shannon's sudden outburst.

Shannon sniffled, arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight, face buried in her shoulder.

"Jesus Shannon...get it together darling! I do love you. Who am I staying with? You. Who is the only boy I let cum inside of me? You. I make everyone else use protection...only you have the privilege of feeling every inch of me...Shannon sometimes I need to spread my wings and fly...but I always come back to you.

You're too fucking sweet. You are such a little boy. You can be so innocent sometimes..." Scarlet smirked.

Shannon sniffled when she said all of this. She did have a point. He was the only one who could fill her up like a cup. That fact made him feel a little better.

At this point he was slightly drunk and a little crazy. He lifted his head and kissed her hungrily, wanting to feel her tongue again. He nearly sucked on her tongue and she moaned against his embrace. He was holding onto her tight.

He pulled away, looking at her and sniffling and pouting.

"Marry me Scarlet. Please. Let's get married. I'll be the best husband ever..." Shannon begged.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and sighed. Poor Shannon always proposed to her whenever he was tipsy.

"No Shannon." She sighed.

"But I'd be a good husband...I'd fuck you anytime you wanted, anywhere you wanted, any hole you wanted...I'd let you do anything to me. I'd be a good husband. I'd give you all my money. I give up everything for you...I want you as my wife...I want it in the headlines...Blind Melon lead singer married...to Scarlet..." Shannon smiled, waving his hand in the air.

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so emotional and a ticking time bomb at times, but he was her ticking time bomb.

"No marriage. The first one didn't work, so why would I want to do that again. I don't want you getting tired of me." Scarlet sighed.

"But I won't...I swear...I want you to wear a ring...I want to wear a ring...I wanna marry you..." Shannon begged.

By now, they had started walking, beginning to make their way back to their LA apartment.

"No. Things are fine just the way they are." Scarlet smirked.

"Please marry me. Pleeease..." Shannon begged and whined.

"Fucking Christ Shannon! No no no!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Shannon sighed and pouted. They were nearly to their apartment.

There was silence for a moment and Shannon spoke again.

"Can we at least pretend we're married? Can I be your husband anyway? If I got you a ring, would you wear it? It wouldn't have to mean anything...we could get like...best friend rings or something..." Shannon rambled.

"Whatever!" Scarlet smiled.

They stopped walking and Shannon looked at Scarlet, brows slightly furrowed. She grabbed Shannon's face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Marido..." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Wut?" Shannon asked blinking and smirking, sniffling.

"Husband...it’s Spanish for husband. It’s not the traditional sense though...we aren't married but we live together..." Scarlet smiled, tapping his nose.

"Right. I'm your macho marido..." Shannon sighed, hugging her.

"You are a fucking mess babe, do you know that? A hot fucking mess." Scarlet sighed.

Shannon shrugged, burying his face into her neck.

Scarlet was relieved when they made it back to their apartment. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Scarlet shoved Shannon against the door.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked, smiling lovingly at her.

"You said outside that you would do anything I wanted...right?" Scarlet asked, licking her lips and looking up at Shannon.

Shannon let out a raspy laugh. He reached up under her skirt, grabbing her ass.

"Well...yeah...of course I'd do anything for you." Shannon smiled.

"Good...follow me little boy. You need to be punished for your outburst back there." Scarlet replied, pulling on Shannon's hair.

"Ow!" Shannon whined, smirking as he was jerked along by his hair by his wonderful Scarlet.

She wasn't a fucking whore. His friends were douche bags. She wasn't a whore. 

* * *

Shannon lay on the bed, stark naked and resting on his elbows and knees. His wrists were tied up and his long hair framed his shoulders. Scarlet had stepped out of the room for a minute. 

Shannon sighed as he shifted on the bed. He hadn't quite expected this when he had told Scarlet he would do anything. This was definitely new territory for him. She was teaching him so many things.

He frowned slightly as he shifted his ass uncomfortably, the pink glass sex toy, bluntly called a "butt plug", shoved into his anus by Scarlet. She had left him there, on the bed, on his elbows and knees, wrists tied up, this thing shoved in him.

It was supposed to stretch him or something. She had informed him that she was gonna "fuck him in the ass." 

Shannon sighed, whipping his hair to one side as he waited for her return. He rested his chin on the ropes that held his wrists together and then suddenly he heard slow, hard clicks on the floor.

He lifted his head up to see Scarlet standing there, a sheer bra covering her tits, her nipples visible and sporting a strap on dildo, blue and silicone. Her legs were framed by sheer knee socks, garter belt straps attached to them and heels covered her feet.

Shannon's mouth was agape as he looked up at her. She was a fucking mistress...she was totally in control of him and he liked it!

"Are you ready to get your ass fucked young man?" Scarlet asked, walking closer to the bed.

"Yes..." Shannon gulped, looking up at her, slightly nervous.

Never before had a chick controlled him this much before.

"Yes, who?" Scarlet frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

Shannon was busy staring at the blue dildo that was practically inches away from his face.

"Yes mistress...hey I'm totally glad you didn't get one of those flesh colored ones...they totally freak me out..." Shannon mumbled.

Shannon cried out in pain when Scarlet slapped him across the face, his hair flying in his face. Shannon shook his head, looking at her and blinking, biting his lip.

"You shut the fuck up! You only speak when I give you permission! You understand me!?" Scarlet frowned.

"Yes mistress..." Shannon whimpered, looking up at her.

He had a raging hard on...this was turning him on. Scarlet was so fucking dominant and hot in that strap on!

Scarlet climbed on the bed. Shannon could feel the bed shake as she crawled behind him.

What a night this had turned out to be...he winced and whined when she pulled the butt plug out of his anus. She got up off of the bed and quickly walked back to the front of the bed, shoving the sex toy into her mouth, looking at Shannon.

"MMM...open your fucking mouth you fucking degenerate!" Scarlet screamed at him.

Shannon opened his mouth, looking up at her, eyes glazed over.

Scarlet came up to Shannon, bending down, brows furrowing, rubbing the side of his face.

"Shannon you are so beautiful. You are a beautiful boy...I love you so much..." Scarlet smiled and sighed.

Shannon smiled big, blushing. 

"I love you too babe!"

"Marido..." Scarlet whispered, looking at Shannon with nothing but pure love.

Shannon still had his mouth open, sighing lovingly at her. She had an aura about her...she could convince Shannon to do anything, be anything, feel anything.

The moment quickly changed as Scarlet suddenly frowned, shoving the butt plug into Shannon's mouth.

"Fucking take that in your throat you fucking filthy boy! I'll fucking show you! You think you can just play with my panties in public and not be in trouble? Take this!" She snarled at Shannon.

Shannon was shocked and didn't expect her to shove the sex toy into his mouth. He gagged around it, drool sliding down the sides of his mouth. He squirmed as she pulled his hair, yanking his head back as she fucked his mouth with the thing.

"Do you still love me now?" Scarlet asked, looking down at Shannon.

Shannon had a look of pure horror on his face. He nodded as he choked on the butt plug.

"Good. I love you too." Scarlet smiled, pulling the toy out of Shannon's mouth.

Shannon buried his face between his arms, shifting some, gasping for breath and coughing. He lazily wiped his mouth on his arm and jerked his head back, his long hair flying in the air.

He felt the bed shake and looked over his shoulder at Scarlet.

"It's time for you to be fucked! You're gonna love this aren't you Shannon?" Scarlet snarled, slapping his ass hard, producing a loud smacking sound.

Shannon moved forward slightly, whining as she slapped his ass.

"Yes Scarlet...yes I'm gonna love it...fuck me...I want you to fuck me..." Shannon moaned, eyes falling closed.

He was shaking slightly at the anticipation. He had never done this before. This was weird to him, but he was curious.

Scarlet rubbed some lubricant onto her strap on and then pulled Shannon's supple ass cheeks apart, looking at the red, stretched nearly puckered hole, just begging for entrance. A virgin ass. That turned her on so much that Shannon had never had this done to him before.

"None of those other little girls will do this to you, will they?" Scarlet asked, smirking.

"No...only you...just you..." Shannon sighed, burying his face into the bed between his arms, his hair splayed everywhere.

Scarlet held her dildo, guiding it to the rosy red opening, she slowly pushed the silicone strap on in, forcing it deeper within Shannon with each thrust.

Shannon gasped, arching his back, crying out. This sensation was new and weird...he was intrigued.

Scarlet held onto his hips as she started to thrust the dildo in and out of his ass, looking down and gripping his hips as tight as she could.

"Do you still love me now?" Scarlet breathed as she ravaged Shannon's ass with her sex toy.

"Yes...I fucking love you so much..." Shannon moaned, sucking air between his teeth, shaking his hair out of his face.

Scarlet reached up as she was working her hips, grabbing a fist full of Shannon's long hair, yanking his head back.

Shannon gasped loudly, completely controlled by Scarlet at this point.

"Are you gonna believe me now when I say that my heart's with you? Huh!?" Scarlet said through gritted teeth, yanking Shannon's hair as she pounded him from behind.

"I'm fucking you Shannon...I only fuck the boys I love like this, and I love you." Scarlet breathed.

"Am I the only one?" Shannon breathed, moving against her slightly.

"Yes!" Scarlet moaned. "Fuck, yes Shannon!" 

Scarlet pounded into Shannon for a few more minutes before pulling out of him. Shannon gasped when she pulled out. The next thing he knew, he was being turned around and pushed on his back, his arms being pushed above his head, his wrists still tied.

He looked up at Scarlet, brows slightly furrowed, not knowing what she was gonna do next.

"I bet you'd like to cum so bad right now, wouldn't you?" Scarlet smirked.

Shannon nodded eagerly, biting his lip. His dick was so hard right now. She was so fucking hot as his mistress.

Scarlet sat on the edge of the bed, removing the strap on and taking her heels off. She stood up, removing her panties and then got on the bed, straddling Shannon. She lifted herself up, parting her southern lips with her fingers, her other hand grabbing Shannon's cock. Shannon bit his lip as he watched her maneuver his cock inside of her, sitting on him.

She looked down at him as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Shannon moaned, biting his lip and arching his back.

"Scarlet...fuck...your pussy is always so fucking wet..." Shannon moaned, brows furrowed as she rode him.

She rubbed up and down his tight chest, her eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted.

"You feel so fucking good Shannon...only you...I only let you be in me this way...skin on skin...all the way..." Scarlet moaned, eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head as she fucked Shannon.

Shannon bit his lip, arching his back as he started pushing up against her.

"Fuck I wish I could touch you...I wish I could grab your tits...I love that fucking bra...fuck..." Shannon moaned lightly as they fucked.

"Baby I want you to fucking explode in me...I want you to fucking cum in me...fuck!" Scarlet moaned, eyes closed as she moved her hips against Shannon's, one hand cupping her chin, her other arm raised, her hand tangled in her hair.

Shannon's brows were furrowed as he looked up at her. She was fucking beautiful when she fucked. She was so good at it. Each time they did this, he loved her more.

"Please let me cum mistress..." Shannon moaned, nearly at tears from the pleasure as he looked at Scarlet.

Scarlet slowed her thrusts, looking down at Shannon.

"Well that depends...are you gonna be a good boy from now on?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes..." Shannon moaned, wincing, thrusting his hips up into her.

"Are you gonna behave?" Scarlet smirked.

"Yes...I'll be good. I promise...please let me cum Scarlet...please..." Shannon begged.

Scarlet sighed, speeding up her thrusts again, slamming up and down on Shannon's lap.

"Fuck...Scarlet...fuck!" Shannon moaned loudly after a few bounces.

He shook, writhing underneath her as he reached his orgasm, eyes watering it was so powerful. She knew how to work him, and she knew how to work him good.

He lay there, breathing hard as he watched her still on top of him, rubbing herself to a quick orgasm. He bit his lip and smiled when he felt her throbbing around his flaccid cock. She gasped, shaking, lowering her head, her hair in her face as she finished.

She lifted herself up, Shannon exiting her and she sat back down on his lap, hands on either side of the bed, looking down at him.

"Fuck Scarlet...god damn...that was fucking...fuck..." Shannon stuttered, at a loss for words.

This was an adventure indeed. His ass was sore and his wrists were sore from the friction caused by the ropes.

Scarlet laughed lightly, moving up his body and kissing his lips.

"You are just a naughty little boy. I love you babe..." Scarlet smiled.

"I fucking love you too." Shannon smiled.

Scarlet kissed him again as she reached up with one hand, expertly untying Shannon's wrists. Shannon brought his hands down, knocking the ropes away, wrapping his arms around her, rolling them over until he was on top. He pulled up, looking down at her, his hair falling to one side of his head.

"You're the most beautiful fucking creature to ever walk the earth. You make me feel so alive." Shannon smiled.

"Shannon...you're too fucking attached..." Scarlet blushed.

"So...I love being attached to you..." Shannon sighed, burying his face in her neck.

Scarlet sighed, running her hand through Shannon's hair. He relaxed against her.

"Marry me. Fucking marry me..." Shannon started up again.

"NO!" Scarlet sighed and smiled.


End file.
